Three Hundred and Sixty Five Days
by Nonnie
Summary: This is little more than a pathetic excuse to give my Speedy some lovin' after he was forced to put up with that witch in "Blood Moon". Tim and Leanna celebrate their first wedding anniversary!


Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Tim/OC  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Summary - Follow up to Love Lost Returned, Tim and Leanna celebrate their first wedding anniversary. Just a pitiful excuse to give my boy some love after he had to put up with that witch in "Blood Moon".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Tim hopped out of his truck, grinning from ear to ear as he released the latch on the front seat. He balanced the paper grocery bag in his arms and kicked the truck door shut. He fumbled with his keys as he made his way to the door, nearly dropping two of the sacks, trying to get the key into the doorknob.  
  
He opened the door into the kitchen, re-distributing the weight of the grocery bags and pushing it closed with his foot. His wife would have commented that he could make two trips. His grin spread even wider at the thought of her. "You're pathetic," he muttered, laughing at himself. "So whipped," he mused, setting the bags onto the white ceramic tile counter and taking out his purchases.  
  
He didn't care. He was happy. She made him happy. His beautiful Leanna - his wife. Three hundred and sixty five days later, those words still brought an overwhelming joy to his heart. Tim fought back the smile still tugging at his lips while he chopped the cilantro for the chicken. Then he frowned, forgetting how much he was supposed to put into the marinade. "No worries," he thought, picking up the cordless phone in the kitchen. He dialed a familiar number, waiting for the response from the other end.  
  
"Yo, Ma," he said into the phone. He was always amazed how his thick New York accent returned the minute he spoke to his mother.  
  
"Yo, yourself," she teased. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you always assume something's wrong when I call?"  
  
Silence answered him. "Okay fine, usually something's wrong, I'll give you that, but this time I just have a question. How much cilantro do I put in the chicken marinade? I always forget."  
  
He disconnected the line after a complete recitation of the recipe from his mother, and after giving his assurance to her that he would not use too much oregano.  
  
He completed the marinade, finally dipping the chicken breasts into the sauce and covering the dish lightly. He placed it into the refrigerator to chill and took out a beer. "Onto phase 2," he said, popping the top on the beer and tasting the bitter sweetness.  
  
From another bag on the counter, he retrieved three boxes of ivory votive candles and tiny glass candleholders. From the linen closet in the hallway, he took out Leanna's ivory lace tablecloth. He carried everything out to the sun porch, just off the kitchen. He draped the round garden table with the cloth and stepped back inside the kitchen to retrieve the dozen red roses he'd bought for her. He placed the roses in the middle of the table and surrounded the crystal vase with votive candles. He set the remaining candles along the sills of the windows surrounding the large porch and plugged the portable CD player into an outlet near the brown wicker sofa.  
  
Pleased with the effect, Tim walked back inside for Phase 3. Quickly plucking the petals off several long stem roses, he put them into a bowl and then began forming a pathway from their front door through the living room and kitchen, finally out to the porch. He stepped into the garage, laughing as he disconnected the garage door opener. She'd be pissed when she pulled into the driveway, but he'd make it up to her, he grinned mischievously.  
  
Phase 4 involved more candles, long burning pillar candles he scattered throughout the entryway and their bedroom. He turned back the heavy burgundy damask comforter to reveal soft bright gold sheets. He tossed the throw pillows into the closet and shut the door, leaving only their four regular pillows remaining on the bed.  
  
His tasks achieved, he glanced down at his watch. Leanna would be home in about an hour. "Time to cook," he said aloud, heading back down the hall into the kitchen. He turned the oven on, setting the temperature to 375 degrees. Then he began chopping vegetables, a medley of squash, zucchini, and carrots that he would steam.  
  
Setting the chicken into the oven and turning the vegetables on to steam, he made his way back down the hall and into the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. He showered and shaved, changing into a dark blue button down shirt, Leanna's favorite, and khaki pants. Then he set off to check on dinner, hitting the dimmer switch on every light he came to along the way.  
  
He heard Leanna's car pulling into the driveway and laughed loudly as he listened to the sound of the garage door opener being initiated. Right now, Leanna would be sitting in the car, determinedly pushing the little button on her visor to raise the door, cursing each time it failed to lift. He hated to put her in a bad mood, but his plan wouldn't work if she came in through the garage.  
  
Leanna mumbled curse words under her breath as she maneuvered up the walk to their house. If Tim had gotten home before her and knew the garage door wasn't working, why on earth didn't he leave it open? She shook her head irritably, slamming her briefcase and purse onto the porch. "How could the garage door be broken?" she asked no one in particular. "This is a brand- new house."  
  
She threw the door open, picking up the case and her purse as she stepped inside. "Tim!" she called out, "Are you here?" She kicked the front door shut and spun around in the entryway. Soft candlelight flickered from the entry table and she noticed a trail of rose petals on the floor. "Honey?" she laughed quietly, following the rose petals from the entryway. "I thought we were going out to eat?" she questioned, as the aromas from the kitchen reached her senses.  
  
She found him in the kitchen, leaned against the counter in her favorite shirt, holding a glass of red wine in his hand. "Happy Anniversary," he said gently, handing her the glass of wine. She accepted the glass and leaned against the counter next to him.  
  
"Happy Anniversary," she echoed, sipping the sweet fruity wine and savoring the aromas snaking out of the oven. "Looks like we'll be buying each other a garage door this year."  
  
He grinned and laughed. "The door's not broken, Lea." He traced the side of her face with his finger, "I just wanted you to come in through the front door."  
  
"Well, that wasn't very nice," she teased. Tim slid an arm around her waist, gently pulling her body even with his.  
  
"Maybe you'll think this is nicer." He took the wine glass from her, placing it on the counter. He wrapped his other arm around her, and brought his lips down to her crimson ones, parting them slowly with his tongue. Leanna's fingers wound through his ebony hair and she moaned lightly as their kiss deepened.  
  
"And how," she grinned when he broke away. Tim turned to the stove, checking on his steaming vegetables. "Whatcha cooking?" she asked, sliding her arms around his waist.  
  
"Cilantro chicken and vegetables," he answered; trying desperately to ignore the sweet kisses Leanna was planting on the back of his neck.  
  
"My favorite," she murmured, tracing her tongue lightly along the top of his collar.  
  
"I'm cooking here," he joked, turning toward her. "I love you," he whispered onto her lips, kissing her deeply again.  
  
"I'm just an innocent bystander," she teased, "you started it. What did I do to deserve all this?" she admired.  
  
"You married me," he answered honestly, pressing tiny kisses over the freckles on her nose. "You put up with me, you keep me sane, you want me to keep going?"  
  
The timer dinged on the oven, indicating that the main entree was done. Tim reached for an oven mitt, opening the oven door and sliding the baking dish toward him.  
  
"Smells wonderful," she said over his shoulder, trying to get a peek at the dish. She turned to the cabinet and opened it, taking out two plates and shutting the door.  
  
She turned around facing Tim, who was standing against the counter with his arms crossed and a sour expression set on his face. "What?" she asked him, setting the plates on the counter.  
  
"Give me some credit, Lea. Do you really think I'd plan this wonderfully romantic dinner and forget the plates?"  
  
Leanna swallowed a smile and returned the plates to the cabinet. "Sorry," she giggled, kissing the frown marring his handsome face. "Just trying to help."  
  
"You want to help?" he asked, placing the steamed vegetables into a clear glass bowl. "Go sit and drink your wine." He pointed to a stool with a spoon.  
  
Leanna bit her bottom lip and grinned at her husband. "Don't kill me, but I really just want a glass of water."  
  
He eyed her curiously. "You didn't like the wine? I thought that was your favorite?"  
  
"It is," she answered quickly, "My throat has been really dry all day and I just need a glass of water."  
  
"Okay," he answered, still eyeing her, but crossing to the fridge to fill a glass with iced water. He handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks, baby," she said gratefully, taking a long sip of the water.  
  
"Um-hum," he said, instantly suspicious of her actions. "Dinner's ready," he commented, leading her out onto the sun porch.  
  
"Tim, they're beautiful!" Leanna cooed, inhaling the fragrant scent of the roses.  
  
"You're welcome," he grinned, pulling her chair away from the table.  
  
She glanced around the porch, tears stinging her eyes as she took it all in. "Everything's beautiful, honey." She took his hand with hers. "It's perfect. Happy Anniversary."  
  
"Happy Anniversary, angel." He squeezed her hand. "Now eat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"I got you a present," Leanna said, sliding a dark blue envelope across the table.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything," he said, opening the envelope and taking out the card.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" she laughed. "After all this, I feel like I need to buy you a new motorcycle or something."  
  
"Where?" he teased, turning the envelope upside down and peering into it. "If you got a motorcycle in there, baby, you need to be working for Ringling Brothers."  
  
"My husband," she rolled her eyes. "CSI by day, stand-up comic by night."  
  
Tim grinned at her and took another envelope, much smaller than the first and white, before he began reading the card. "To my husband," it said, "On our first anniversary........." Tim's brain processed the gushy words inside before he read his wife's signature.  
  
"Open the envelope," she gently commanded.  
  
Tim opened the small envelope only to find another inside. "This is like the box inside the box inside the box," he muttered. Words failed him as he saw the inscription on the front of the second envelope. "To my Daddy," it read.  
  
His heart leapt into his throat and Tim Speedle was at a loss for words. Tears streamed down Leanna's face as she watched him. Tim took a small black and white picture out of the second envelope. A picture of his baby - their baby. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Emotions coursed through him at lightning speed. He stood from his chair, rounded the table and knelt down in front of his wife.  
  
"Happy Anniversary," she said quietly through her tears. A single tear wound its way down his cheek as he touched her face.  
  
"We're..........? " Emotion choked the words from his throat. She nodded a reply, taking his hand and placing it on her still flat stomach. "Six weeks," she told him.  
  
"Wow," he ran his hand across her stomach, still in shock, and in awe of what they'd created.  
  
"Say something," she begged.  
  
"Something," he answered sarcastically, earning a playful slap on the shoulder. He caressed Leanna's cheek with his fingers. "I can't think of a more perfect gift," he told her, kissing her gently, first on the lips, then on her stomach. "That's our baby in there," he said with wide-eyed wonderment.  
  
"Yes, it is," she answered, raising his face to hers and kissing him.  
  
"In nine months, we're going to be parents," he marveled. "Wow."  
  
"Is that all you can say, Wow?"  
  
"Give me some time, Lea." He ran his fingers along her belly again. "I knew there was a reason you weren't drinking any wine tonight." He scooped her up and sat down in her chair, placing her on his lap.  
  
"I had to at least sip it or you really would have been suspicious," she answered.  
  
Tim unconsciously ran his hand along her arm and rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, honey," she leaned back and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
  
Tim grinned devilishly, and lifted Leanna from the seat. "You, uh, remember when you told me how beautiful this was?" He took her hand and began leading her into the house.  
  
"I remember," she grinned, running her thumb over his hand while he walked backward into the house.  
  
Tim pulled Leanna close to him and whispered in her ear, "You haven't seen the bedroom yet."  
  
The End. 


End file.
